


The Sims

by emjellybean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean





	The Sims

Joel laid down on the couch and he started up a game of Sims 3. He went to the file and looked at the sims. That was when he realized that it wasn't his, but he went into Ray's file instead. He was kind of interested, since he never actually saw Ray playing the game before. He looked at each of the sims and realized that Ray had made them. There was a Ray sim, a Joel sim, and then a baby sim. Joel grinned and he looked at each of the relationship. In Ray's file, he made both of them, who were husbands in the virtual world, and had a little son. Joel put the controller down and he got up, going to the bedroom where he knew Ray was. They were just dating, neither of them had brought up marriage, and from everything Ray says, it doesn't seem like he'd want a child. Then again, Sims was just a game and Ray took those a lot different than he did real life.  
  
"Ray?" Joel called, walking into the room. He saw him laying down, so he sat on the bed beside him.  
  
Ray looked at him. "Yeah? What?"  
  
"Well...I was playing Sims 3 and I saw your sims."  
  
"Y-yeah?" He sat up.  
  
"Yeah. And there was a Joel and Ray, who were married, with a little baby boy. Was it just the game or...do you actually like the idea of...that?"  
  
"Well. I was thinking about stuff like that, but I didn't want to bring it up and ruin everything or have you not want that." He rubbed his arm and spoke shyly. "I just thought that maybe it would be nice if I could make it in the game first."  
  
"So...you do wanna get married and maybe have a child or two?"  
  
Ray bit his lip and he nodded.  
      
Joel smiled and he cupped his cheek, giving him a kiss. "I'd love that. I mean, maybe not now, but sometime in the near future."  
  
Ray hugged Joel tightly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He smiled. "Man, I've been wanting something like this for a long time and now I get to make it happen with the man I love." He grinned and picked Ray up bridal style.  
  
Ray squeaked. "Joel! Jesus! Warn a guy!" He wrapped his arms tightly around Joel's neck.  
  
"Sorry, but if we're gonna get married, we have to practice." He kissed his cheek. "Off to the bedroom we go!" He laughed, practically skipping to the bedroom with Ray in his arms, Ray wondering why he wants to spend the rest of his life with this adorable idiot that he, for some reason, is in love with.


End file.
